The present invention to a hydraulic pulse vibrator for driving in or drawing out boards, pipes, bulkheads, props or other drivable in or drivable out bodies and a method of moving such bodies.
Vibrating devices which are driven into oscillation by rotatable vibrators are known in underground works, canal construction, dam construction, and other construction fields for driving in or driving out of boards, pipes, bulkheads, props and other drivable in or drivable out bodies. Vibrating devices of the aforementioned general type are disclosed for example in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,706,094. In such a device, the obtained oscillations depend, in addition to other factors, on unbalanced mass and number of revolutions of a pair of cooperating vibrators. For many applications it is often not possible to select and utilize the favorable number of revolutions, since the resulting centrifugal force is not sufficient for the existent soil conditions or other operations. Furthermore, it is often necessary or advantageous to perform the oscillations of the vibrating device in completely or substantially invariable manner with constant force. In the known vibrating devices it can be attained only when the number of revolutions of the vibrator remains unchanged. When the number of revolutions of the vibrators is increased or reduced, the centrifugal force which depends on the number of revolutions, quadratically increases or reduces, respectively. The known vibrating devices possess, because of their construction and manner of operation, the further disadvantage in that these devices, by changing the number of revolutions of the vibrators cannot provide at all, or can provide only insufficiently for the force and oscillations which are optimum for the existent soil conditions (soil character, water content and the like). Vibrating devices of this type possess also the disadvantage in that they are considerably limited in their operational possibilities and applicability.